The Great Romance Of Bart And Lisa Simpson
by DarkNothingness
Summary: Bart loves Lisa and there is no denying it anymore. He confesses his feelings for her and she becomes his new lover, but when a threat arises and Lisa is kidnapped will Bart be able to save her? Find out in The Great Romance Of Bart And Lisa Simpson!
1. Chapter 1

It was a feeling that had consumed Bart practically his entire life, whenever he saw Lisa his heart would run wild through a jungle of emotion. He knew it was wrong since she was his sister but he didn't care, today he was determined to confess his true feelings to her.

Bart woke up to his alarm clock at 7:30 like he does every morning to get ready for school. Once he was out of bed he got into the shower and while in the shower thought on how today was the day that he would have Lisa under his arm. After drying off and getting dressed Bart went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was already seated except him.

" Morning Bart, " Lisa said as she saw him approaching the kitchen table.

" Morning Lisa " He said back while blushing.

" Oh No! I'm late for work! " Homer yelled running out of the house.

While Bart was eating he decided that he would wait until they got home from school to ask her out, this way he doesn't embarrass himself in front of the other students at school or more importantly Homer and Marge. If Homer and Marge found out about this they would really let him have it.

" I hear the bus, let's go Bart! " Lisa said as Bart followed behind her and got on the bus.

Today was a very slow day at Springfield Elementary, Bart would just sit there staring at the clock all day until it stroke 3 which meant it was time for Bart to put his plan into action. While walking home Bart spotted Lisa and walked with her.

" Hey Lisa, I-I... have something I want to tell you. "

" Sure what is it? "

" Well... t-the truth is... Lisa I-I... love you. "

" Wait, how much do you love me? "

" I-I-I want to be m-more than just y-your brother, I want to be your l-l-lover. "

" Well then guess what, " Lisa then grabbed Bart and brought his lips to her's to share a passionate kiss which lasted about 10 sec.

" My answer is yes! The truth is I feel the same way about you too. I love you too Bart! "

The new couple then held hands the rest of the walk home.

" Now remember you are my sister which means no one can know about this especially mom and Homer, if they find out they'll really let us have it! " Bart said letting go of Lisa's hand as they reached their yard.

" I know Bart Shesh. "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Bart and Lisa were inside they told Marge that they were going to study in the tree house, the 2 lovers then climbed up the ladder into the tree house and once both inside started making out. They would stay there for the next hour making out until they heard a noise.

" What was that? " Bart said

" I don't know let's just continue making out. "

What they thought was just a noise turned out to be Milhouse climbing up the ladder, after seeing what he saw in the tree house he almost wet his pants.

" GAH! "

" Milhouse what are you doing here? " Lisa said giving him a dirty look.

" Coming over to hang out and why were you guys kissing? "

" We are a couple now and don't you tell anyone about this. " Bart said in a serious business tone.

" But why can't I tell anyone? "

" Because we are siblings and siblings dating is wrong. " Lisa said annoyed.

" Do your parents know? "

" NO! " Bart and Lisa said in unison.

" Okay I won't tell anyone. "

" Great now can you go? We would like some privacy. " Lisa said

Once Milhouse was gone the 2 cuddled up together in the corner. It was already nightfall and Lisa had her head resting on Bart's shoulder with his arms around her enjoying the warmth provided from her loved one. Bart saw a shooting star go by and told Lisa to make a wish.

" I wish we wouldn't be considered freaks for dating each other. " Lisa said in a hopeful tone with her eyes closed, imagining what it would be like if they didn't have to live in fear of discovery.

" Nice Wish " Bart said

" Hey Bart it's getting late we should head in before mom gets suspicious about us. "

" Yeah your right plus I'm tired anyways. "

The 2 then went inside and told each other goodnight as they headed to their rooms.

Bart woke up the next day and decided that since it was Saturday he and Lisa should go out and do something. After eating breakfast he told Lisa his plans, then told Marge they were going to the park for the day, and went out.

They decided that the first thing they would do is go to the Kwik•E•Mart to get some squishies then go to Lard Lad Doughnuts. After that they went to Lake Springfield where they skipped rocks into the lake and then biked their way up the surrounding mountains to see the nice view of downtown Springfield. Lastly they went for a romantic walk in the park holding hands at sundown.

The 2 found a bench and sat down nuzzled up against each other looking up at the stars.

" You know Bart I had a really fun time today, best day of my life. " Lisa said

" Yeah I knew you would like it. " Bart said

As the couple embraced in a passionate kiss, a familiar vehicle pulled up and Marge got out looking furious.


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh hi mom how nice of you to join... us. " Bart said in a weak fearful tone.

" First of all, where have you 2 been it is past 9 and I was getting ready to call the police to report you missing! Second of all, do you have any idea how wrong it is to date your own sibling!? " Marge said furiously.

" But we can- "

" Get in the car now! "

Once in the car Marge started explaining to them how bad dating your own sibling is.

" But mom we're in love can you not respect that? There is nothing wrong it's not like we're coming out to you as gay or something like that, think about on how when Aunt Patty came out as lesbian you respected her choice. Can't you just respect our choice? " Lisa said trying to convince Marge that her dating Bart was acceptable.

Lisa mentioning Patty made Marge think the whole thing all over again.

" You know what Lisa, you do make a persuasive argument. I guess you and Bart dating is acceptable. As long as I don't catch you 2 doing you know what I'm fine with it. " Marge said

" Thanks for understanding mom we really appreciate it. " Lisa said

" No problem and also while we're in here talking about this how did you 2 end up together? "

" Well yesterday Bart told me how he really feels about me so I said yes since I felt the same. Also yesterday we weren't studying in the tree house we were actually making out. "

" Well were home so I'm going to need you guys to get ready for bed and I am going to explain this to your father. " Marge said

" Okay " Bart and Lisa said in unison.

Later that night Homer had been informed on the whole situation and the kids were in bed, or so they thought.

" Bart I'm scared can I sleep with you tonight? "

" Sure just hop on in. "

" Thank You "

" No problem your welcome here anytime Lisa. "

" Goodnight "

" Goodnight "

" Love You "

" Love You Too. "

Bart and Lisa then snuggled up together and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Marge went into Bart's room the next day to wake him up for church but when she saw Lisa cuddled up to him she just couldn't do that.

" Bart, time to... Awe would you look at that, Homie come here! " Marge said with a delighted tone.

" UUUGH! Do I have... Oh my god look at them! " Homer said excitedly.

" Now Homie, I know this might look wrong with them being siblings, but look at them! Lisa told me in the car last night that they were really in love and that's true. I told them that I was fine with it, which means you need to support their relationship just like I do. "

" I will Marge, I will. " Homer said locking into an embrace with Marge.

Bart woke up shortly afterwards but by then Homer and Marge were already out of his room. Bart woke up to find his sister nuzzling against his chest, this made him think of how cute she is when she is sleeping. Bart sat there starting at her for 15 min until she finally woke up.

" Good morning my love. " Lisa said with one of her eyes open in a waking tone.

" Good morning my sweet. " Bart replied back.

Bart and Lisa then shared a passionate kiss and got out of bed. After they got dressed they went downstairs and seated themselves at the kitchen table.

" So, Marge told me about you 2 last night. " Homer said

" Yeah Homer it's official, I'm dating my sister you can go ahead and laugh. " Bart said sarcastically.

" No I actually support you and Lisa, ( Homer puts his hands up to Bart's ear and whispers while Marge has her back turned cooking pancakes. ) and also Marge was watching you sleep this morning. "

" You know what, while you and Lisa are dressed in your church clothes I'd like to get some pictures of you 2. " Marge said

" That would be nice. " Lisa replied

After breakfast Marge had them in the living room taking a few pictures before they left.

" That one is great now Lisa I want you to put your head on Bart's chest and Bart I want you looking down on her. " Marge said

After they were finished taking a few pictures they got in the car and went to church. Bart waited for what felt like eternity for church to be over so he could go home and snuggle with the girl he loves so much. When it was finally over Bart and Lisa ran out to the car desperately wanting to go home.

" Wow Lisa when you said that you were in love you really meant it. " Marge said mockingly while letting out a tiny chuckle.

" Well what else would I have meant? " Lisa said annoyed.

" Relax Lisa I'm just messing with you. "

In the car Bart and Lisa sat in the back seat with Bart in the window seat and Lisa in the middle seat with Lisa's hands in Bart's hands starring deep into each others eyes with passion. Bart really wanted to make out with Lisa but didn't want to do it in front of their parents. Once they got home they immediately changed out of their church clothes and went to Bart's room, once inside Lisa happily threw herself into Bart's arms.

" Finally I've been waiting all day! " Bart said happily as he embraced with Lisa.

" Me too " Lisa said nuzzling her head on Bart's chest.

The lovers sat there cuddling without saying a word for 15 minutes until Bart finally broke the silence.

" Lisa I have a question for you. When I confessed my feelings you said that you loved me too, how long have you felt this way about me? " Bart said curiously.

" Bart to be honest I've felt this way about you my whole life, it just wasn't until you told me how you felt that I realized what those feelings were. " Lisa said happily.

" Well then, I'm glad that you love me back. " Bart said enjoying their embrace even more.

" So am I. " Lisa replied

As the couple were enjoying their embrace, what they didn't know was that Sideshow Bob was spying through the bedroom window with his binoculars. Seeing this made Bob come up with the prefect plan for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Bart woke up expecting to see Lisa but instead found a note.

" Dear Bart,  
I have taken your sister, she is currently imprisoned in my humble home. The only way for me to let her go is for you to trade your life for her's. In lament terms I mean you must allow for me to kill you. If you don't show up by midnight tomorrow night I will kill her myself.

Signed,  
Sideshow Bob "

Bart had then started to cry that he would have to trade his life for Lisa's. Bart loved her so he would do it but then if he is killed she will have to go on living without him, her lover. This made Bart start to feel horrible but soon afterwards he came up with a plan.

After school Bart and Milhouse got together in the tree house to discuss the plan.

" Okay Milhouse, here's what we're gonna do. I'll show up at the front door and act like I am there surrendering, while in the meantime you will sneak into the basement through the window and untie Lisa. While you sneak out I'll have a knife on me and kill Bob. Any questions? " Bart said explaining the diagram of the plan on the wall.

" One question, where are we gonna get a knife big enough to kill him? "

" Leave that to me. " Bart said heroically.

Bart then went into the kitchen and snuck out with the biggest knife he could find by placing it under his shirt.

Once at Bob's house Bart told Milhouse not to go through or even look in the window until he rings the doorbell. Meanwhile inside Bob is in the basement watching Lisa look at him in fear.

" I just can't believe my luck on finding out that you are his weakness! " Bob said proudly.

" Just to see the look on Bart's face once he realizes you will have to live on without him! And just for fun I shall kill him in front of YOU! "

Bob heard the doorbell ring so he got out of his chair and ran up the stairs. Once Bob was gone Lisa saw Milhouse come in through the window, Milhouse then went over to Lisa and untied her.

" Lisa! We need to hurry up and leave while Bart has him distracted! " Milhouse yelled quietly.

" But what's the point? He'll die anyway. " Lisa said about to burst into tears.

" No he has a plan, he has a knife with him so he can kill Bob before Bob kills him. Now we need to get you out of here. "

Milhouse and Lisa then climbed out the basement window and waited for Bart outside the house. Meanwhile inside Bart pulled out the knife and was ready to stab Bob but however Bob knew him too well. As Bart pulled out the knife Bob turned around with a sword in his hands.

" Thought you could fool me! I think I know better than to just assume you are unarmed. " Bob said ready to kill Bart.

Bart then saw a sword on display next to him and grabbed it. The 2 then began a sword fight walking up and down the house blocking each other's attacks. After a while Bob looked like he was about to defeat Bart.

" I finally have you now! " Bob said

" No you don't! "

Bob then knocked the sword out of Bart's hand then held his up to Bart's throat.

" That was quite fun Bart, now any last words? "

" Yes, if there is one thing you should know is that I'm unkillable! "

Bart then grabbed the sword from Bob's hand and sliced Bob's head off. Lisa and Milhouse came into the house shortly afterwards.

" BART! " Lisa said running up to Bart throwing herself into his arms.

" LISA! " Bart said back picking her up and spinning her around.

" Bart I thought you died. I thought I would have to live the rest of my life without you. But now here you are, my hero! " Lisa said nuzzling her head on Bart's chest.

" I know Lisa, I know. I love you too much, I just couldn't let Bob kill you. " Bart said as he then joined his chin on Lisa's forehead.

" I know Bart, I love you too. " Lisa said.

A/N: I plan on writing a sequel to this story, it will take place 6 years into the future when Bart is 16 and Lisa is 14.


End file.
